Glass Series
The Glass Series is a fanfiction series with four books, based off of Post-Meridian, Fate/Zero, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order and Fate/Stay Night. I have not finished writing the plot out in detail, so progress will be recorded here as time goes on. Overview Transparent Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka give birth to a young girl, whom they named Hajime. When Hajime turned eight, Shirou died in a car accident, leaving Hajime lonely and depressed. Rin placed her in a private school to help her with her slight antisocial edge, before the girl soon gained Command Seals. This book focuses mainly on Hajime's reaction and mentality after Shirou died, but contains elements of set up for the rest of the series. At the end of the book, it ends with Hajime completing her Summoning Ritual, but does not reveal who her Servant is. Translucent Revealing her Servant, she has Summoned Assassin; a Counter Guardian who refuses to tell them his identity; in addition, when they introduced themselves, he seemed a bit unsettled upon hearing "Tohsaka," and gave Rin a surprised look when she said she was married to Shirou. This book focuses mainly on encountering Saber and Caster, and barely managing to escape them as they take each other out; they also have a run-in with Rider and manage to take her down with all three working together, however at the end of the book, Rin has taken severe damage from Lancer and is not likely to recover. Hajime has also begun to piece together small pieces of what Assassin has said has a hunch for who he may really be. Opaque Opaque mainly focuses on discovering Assassin's identity; though the reader may already know, Rin and Hajime have still been in the dark. Assassin takes a particular liking to Hajime, only explaining that she "reminds him of someone he knew." Through this, the two assumed he had had a daughter. They eventually found documents off a Magus who hunted others with rather unconventional techniques, and linked this to Assassin, discovering that he is, in fact, Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou's adopted father. Once realizing this, Rin understands why Kiritsugu had been slightly surprised when she said she was married "to a kind man named Shirou Emiya." However, a bit after they find this out, they are attacked by Archer, injuring Rin more and taking her out of commission for battle. The three once again flee the area before the previously-an-enemy Caster swings in and takes Archer down, claiming his Master had told him to help them. Though, Caster soon engages in battle against Saber once again and Hajime, Rin and Assassin flee. Totality: Corruption Hajime, Rin and Assassin have been successfully staying away from the threats, only to encounter Berserker who chases after them. Assassin stays behind, demanding that the girls flee and confronting Berserker on his own. When the other Servant asked him why he had done it, out of amusement and surprise, Assassin replied simply with "I must make up for all that I have done," and fighting him to buy the two time, knowing they were heading to the church where the Overseer was. Berserker and Assassin fight for longer than expected, before Assassin is eventually defeated and Berserker commends him for his good performance before running after Hajime and Rin. Before Assassin fades away, he silently apologizes to Irisviel, Illyasviel, his son, Rin and Hajime for not being able to save them from what they had fallen into, and then dies. Desperate, Rin and Hajime make it to the church and see that Hajime's Command Seals have lost their power and were slowly disappearing. The Overseer, Shirou Kotomine, comes out and asks them how he can help. Telling him of their situation, he agrees to help them and goes outside to take down Berserker himself as the Servant was destroying the door of the Church. Taking down the Servant single-handedly, he returns to the two of them, stating that, now, the Master of Saber had won the War. Rin tensed at this, but accepted it. Shirou, understanding their situation, allowed them to stay with him until Rin recovered (though she never did), before said woman realized that she was going to die soon. She begged Shirou to take care of Hajime in her place, since she noticed Hajime had taken a liking to him, and Shirou agrees. Rin dies a few weeks later, leaving Hajime in despair with her new father. Shirou adopts her, treating her like his own and teaching her how to make herself useful in the church she now resided in. Category:Series Overview Category:Glass Series